


The One Where Kakashi Cries

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: AGAIN?, Based on a True Story, Domestic Fluff, M/M, cute ass animals plus kakagai?, im serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kakashi and Gai go to the pet store.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee (mentioned), Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	The One Where Kakashi Cries

**Author's Note:**

> I am 100% serious that this was based on a true story. 
> 
> (I feel like I only write cute animal fics. It's the only thing I'm good at. I have all this (now useless) information on like 100 animals and nothing to do with them. So that's like the main reason.)

"I have to go pick up some stuff for my dogs." Kakashi usually lies to Gai when he runs up to him and challenges him. This time there was some truth. He needed to buy dog food, he's been procrastinating. Technically he can do it anytime today but when the opportunity presents himself.

"Okay! I will go with you! I need to get a bunch of stuff for Ningame." Gai smiled and followed Kakashi to the store. The Inuzuka clan owns most of the pet stores in the area only one however actually holds animals that people can adopt. Kakashi likes going to that one because all the money goes towards the animals.

There was one animal in particular that Kakashi has been keeping an eye on for a while. He's scared to all hell to hold the small gerbil but he loves watching the baby run on the little wheel. He spent hours last week just watching. He might've scared one of the employees.

Kakashi walked right into the store and up to the gerbil enclosure. His favorite was there running like usual. The grey spotted gerbil paid no mind to the teen staring at him.

Gai went straight for the turtle area to grab some treats for Ningame. He only liked the dried bugs the Inuzuka clan made. Gai will get them when Kakashi says he will feed them to his summons because he hates looking at the lifeless bugs but can't trust the tortoise, he'd eat the whole bag.

He bought the bugs and then tried to find Kakashi. He asked someone if he had left already - he didn't see him in the dog section - an employee just laughed and told him that Kakashi was probably in the gerbil section. Gai wasn't expecting to see his rival enthralled in a running gerbil. Kakashi was so into what he was doing that he didn't notice Gai come up behind him.

"Uh, Rival?" Gai tapped on his shoulder trying to get his attention. Kakashi jumped and turned to see Gai's smiling face. "What are you doing?"

"Maa, I like watching them run." Kakashi rolled his eyes and moved to buy the dog food. Gai looked back at the enclosure and laughed.

"Do you ever ask to hold one of them?" Gai poked Kakashi again.

"No I could never. They are so small, I don't want to hurt them." Kakashi shuffled a bit. He had a nightmare about hurting them on accident once and he couldn't shake it.

Gai made a noise and left him alone or so he thought. Gai actually left to get an employee so Kakashi could hold a gerbil. Once the employee was found and brought over to Kakashi, the Copy Nin knew what the plan was.

"No Gai, really I'm fine." Kakashi started to back away.

"That's okay Rival, I'll hold one then." Gai smiled and held his hands out for the gerbil. It was smaller than the palm of his hand. Their whiskers tickled him, causing him to almost drop them. "Are you sure you don't want to hold it?" Gai used his big pleading eyes to lure his rival. When it didn't work Gai brought the gerbil closer. Kakashi was in full panic mode, he could sense the animal staring at him and wiggling his nose.

He took a deep breath and held his hands out. "Okay fine I'll hold it. Only for a minute though." Gai whooped and put the tiny vulnerable animal into his hands.

It sat right in the middle of his palm and looked up. It was a fluffy little thing. Kakashi can feel it's little heart hammer through it’s ribs and into his hands. It was so trusting, as if it didn't care he was a killer, that his hands have bathed in the blood of friends and enemies alike. It just settled down and let him hold them.

Kakashi didn't realize he was crying until he looked up and saw Gai's worried face. The employee had no idea what to do so they just stood there, looking at their feet.

"Kakashi are you okay?" Gai leaned in to look at the gerbil, trying to decide if it was a magic animal.

"He's so cute and trusting." Kakashi said quietly, worried he'd spook the now sleeping animal.

Gai eyed the gerbil and then Kakashi. "Did you want to get it?"

"He has a brother so you'd need to get the both of them." The employee said from the side. 

"No the dogs will scare him and I can't lose two animals let alone one."

"I can't keep them at my place?" Gai wanted to harness the power of the gerbil, maybe this small animal can make Kakashi feel again.

Kakashi shook his head. "No we won't be able to care for them, we are gone too long." Kakashi sniffled and then handed the animal back to the employee. He then grabbed his dog food and got into the line. He really couldn't give it the proper care, but Kami did he want the little baby gerbils.

The duo walked home in silence, Gai kept looking at Kakashi waiting for him to change his mind and turn around. He never did.  
____________________________________________________________

"Come on Gai, I have to go to the Hokage Tower and do some work." Kakashi was underneath Gai's muscular body and there was no way out. Gai just wiggled and settled into his chest, as if to bury himself. Kakashi couldn't hold back his laughter. After a few more minutes Gai lifted his head and planted a kiss on Kakashi's lips.

"Why are you in such a hurry, you usually don't get up until noon." Gai pouted, he had gotten up earlier to do some push ups since running around the village was no longer an option. Kakashi looked so peaceful he had no choice but to get back into bed and snuggle up next to his husband.

"You woke me up with your grunting, I assumed you were doing something else but I was just as thrilled to the view." Kakashi tried being as cheeky as possible to throw Gai off but he was used to his shenanigans.

"Why didn't you join me then?" Gai laughed and rolled off of Kakashi.

"I like to watch and that's it." Kakashi kissed Gai's cheek and then got up, Shikamaru has been yelling at him for being late and today will be no exception. Gaara was supposed to visit him to discuss something about Lee's and his wedding. They needed some shinobi to help keep watch and Kakashi owed them one. "Today is the day we finish discussing the wedding, so it is imperative I'm not late. If Gaara is already here that means Shikamaru isn't coming in." Kakashi yelled from the bathroom.

He heard Gai jump up and shout. "I forgot today is your important meeting, I'm sorry to have kept you!" Gai got into his chair and made his way to the kitchen. He passed Ningame who was napping in the corner, he had all of Kakashi's dogs on top of him minus Bull who was curled up in front of the fridge.

"Good morning Ningame, Pakkun, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Ūhei, Guruko and Bull!" Each dog responded with a grunt or whine. Gai smiled and started making coffee.

"Gai, can you do me a favor?" Kakashi came into the kitchen a few minutes later fully dressed.

"Anything for you my love!" Gai handed Kakashi some coffee.

"Can you pick up the dog food I ordered from the store? It's just a few cans, Pakkun's favorite." He drank the cup of coffee in one gulp.

"Of course! Good luck today!" Kakashi laughed and kissed Gai goodbye.

An hour after Kakashi left Gai went to the store. The same store they always go to. It's expanded since the war and all of the employees love Gai, they special order tortoise stuff just for him.

He didn't even have to say anything when he entered the store. They give him the small pack of cans and ask him how he's been. Gai laughs and talks to them until something caught his eye.

They moved the gerbil enclosure closer to the entrance. He can see a few running happily on their wheel. Gai excuses himself and goes to the place he saw Kakashi cry for the first time out in public. Then he got an idea. Gai waves an employee over and his plan was hatched.

Kiba helped Gai carry everything home, he ran into him at the store. He gave Gai the Family Discount which covered everything and offered to help carry the items home. They put the cage in the perfect spot, right in the living room and Kiba leaves after swearing he won't tell Kakashi.

"Now guys, we have some new friends and I hope you can all get along." Gai was really talking to the dogs, he knew Ningame couldn't care less about some small animal.

The dogs sniffed around and lost interest real quick. Gai happily continued on with his day, eagerly awaiting his love to come home.

Kakashi wasn't finished with his meeting until well into the evening. Everything had to get hammered out and confirmed. The last thing either village needed was someone to get cocky and attack. They were lucky no one attacked during Naruto's wedding but they couldn't risk it.

He walked inside and immediately got a weird look from Pakkun. Gai was up to something. "Gai I'm home." He stepped into the living room, Gai was doing sit ups.

"Hello my love, how was the meeting?" He sits up and turns to face Kakashi. He was just a step shy from seeing the surprise.

"It was fine, I got a few volunteers to do the guard work, leaving all of Lee's friends free so they can enjoy the event. Mei had offered some of her shinobi and so did A. The wedding will be a month from today. Shikaku offered to take over so I can go, which is good. I didn't want to miss our son's wedding." Kakashi smiles and steps more into the room. Gai lifted himself into his chair.

"I would've smuggled you to Suna so you needn't worry." Gai laughs as Kakashi rolls his eyes. He turns to put his robes on the back of the couch when a small noise catches his ears.

There was a covered cage in the room. "Um Gai what is that?" Kakashi moves closer to the cage, it wasn't nearly as big as a dog cage. That rules a new puppy out.

"Kakashi, remember when you said we were too busy and never home to take care of anything other than a summons?" Gai started sweating, he couldn't read Kakashi's face so he might get really mad.

"Yeah, please tell me you didn't get what I think you got." Kakashi lifted the corner of the blanket and sure enough there were three gerbils running around. "Oh no." Kakashi can feel his eyes water.

"Your other reasoning was the dogs eating them and so far they don't really care about them. I wanted to name them Dai, Sakumo and Neji." Gai knew that sealed the deal.

"Well you named them, I guess we have to keep them." Kakashi tried sounding huffy but he lost it when one of the gerbils ran on top of the other on the wheel, effectively launching it across the cage. He laughed so hard he had tears rolling down his face.

Gai won this battle and he was grateful the tears he seen rolling down Kakashi's face weren't sad this time. Kakashi walked over to his husband and kissed him until they both couldn't breathe.


End file.
